The Dragon Lord
by MonkeyD.Konpal
Summary: Igneel thought he will find a human after he made a deal with Zeref. What he found was a demon, one whose powers had been sealed away in a book. Irrespective of that, he took the little demon under his wings and taught him his magic. Follow Natsu as he grows up and takes on the world! NatsuXHarem! (Suggestions to ladies open)
1. Chapter 1

Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Demon, also known as Etherious Natsu Dragneel, a.k.a., E.N.D. was walking around the forest, his one hand holding his head as he felt a massive headache building up. He brought his other hand up as he stared how tiny it was. This puzzled the young demon a lot. For he was sure that he was eighteen years old just yesterday. Cursing, he continued to travel in the forest searching for anything that might give him a clue of what had happened to him. He skidded to a stop as he stared at the mighty red dragon that was sleeping in front of him. Cursing more, he lifted his hand and tried to do the curses he was taught by his fellow demons and guild members. When nothing happened, he screamed in frustration, stomping his foot like a little child.

Hearing the scream, Igneel, the King of Fire Dragons woke up from his slumber and looked down at the little brat in front of him.

**"So you are finally here, eh?" **He questioned as he surveyed the child, feeling immense magical power radiating from him.

"What do you mean by 'I'm finally here?'. Were you expecting me, you big, overgrown lizard?!" Natsu huffed as he glared at the dragon, his hands crossed over his chest.

**"Talk to me with respect, you insolent child! I am Igneel, the king of the Fire** **Dragons!"** Igneel thundered, **"I was promised to meet a child here who I can teach my magic" **Igneel tilted his head as he looked at the brat, thoroughly amused.

"Why the hell would I need to learn magic?! I'm a demon! I use curses." Natsu clicked his tongue at the thought of using magic instead of his curses.

Igneel looked at the child with an interest, **"He didn't erase your memories then, eh? Very well. You don't use magic, eh brat? Show me the power of your curses then."**

"Ne, were you by any chance told by Zeref that I will meet you here?"

**"That's right. Us dragons have a problem at hand and want to get rid of it. We are thus teaching Dragon Slayer magic to a set of children to achieve it"**

"Baka-nii" Natsu huffed as he remembered his argument with his brother about how he was never going to kill him. "I, for some unknown reasons, am unable to use my curses at the moment. I can't pretty well last like this. Let's make a deal, shall we, Fire Dragon King, Igneel? I will help you with whatever problem you dragons have if you teach me all you know. Not just Fire Dagon Slayer magic but everything else too. I know for a fact there is much more than the Slayer magic you could teach" Natsu smirked up at Igneel.

**"Fine, I will teach you. We shall start with the maker magic and then move on to the Dragon Glyph. That will come in handy if you are ever in a bind and can't use your general maker or slayer magic. Once that's done, I will teach you Fire Dragon Slayer, Fire King Dragon Slayer, and Crimson Dragon Slayer magic. Will that be enough for you, brat?"**

"Mmm... that will be good. Say, what is the problem you need help with?" Natsu questioned.

**"I shall tell you about it later. Rest for tonight. We shall start the training tomorrow."**

* * *

Natsu and Igneel grew closer over time. So much that Natsu started to call the dragon "Tou-chan" (Father). Day after day, Igneel puts Natsu through tough training, teaching him the ways of dragons. It did not take Natsu much time to master the maker magic. The Dragon Glyph was very boring for him to learn and hard too. Learning dragon characters and how to use them in day-to-day life took much longer for him to learn than maker magic. The Slayer magic came naturally to him and he absorbed it all like a sponge absorbs water.

It was July 6th and Natsu was sitting snuggled beside Igneel, relaxed.

"You leave tomorrow" Natsu spoke quietly.

**"You know I can't very much avoid it, Natsu"**

Natsu sighed as he stared up at the dragon he had come to call his father, "I know, I know. If you won't enter my body then I will turn into a dragon too! I know. But..." Natsu trailed off as he looked down at his hands on his lap.

Igneel bends his head down, his snout proking Natsu's head slowly** "Come now, Natsu. You will never be without me. I shall always be with you"**

"Does not mean I like it though."

**"You will have people to support you, Natsu. Now, tell me again what you are going to do from tomorrow onwards." **Igneel questioned.

"I shall hide my full potential so as to not draw attention towards myself. I will search around for the other Dragon Slayers and shall commence on the journey to get rid of the Dragon King, Acnologia. I shall also join a guild and downplay myself a bit, not letting them know the title you and other dragons have bestowed upon me." Natsu finished.

**"Good. Rest now, Natsu. Tomorrow is a big day"**

Natsu cuddled against the Fire Dragon King and went to sleep. Igneel smiled at the boy and began to chant slowly, starting the ritual. Soon, his body disappeared and a small orb of red fire entered Natsu's body. His body was then engulfed in golden light as he disappeared from his spot, only to reappear in the forest near Magnolia on July 7, year X777.

Natsu woke up the next day and looked around himself. Sighing, he stood up and dusted his pants. His hand then went to rest on the fire sword Igneel has given him, imbued with Igneel's magic itself. Taking the scarf laying on the ground, made from Igneel's scales, he wrapped it around his neck and stared at the sky. He saw three balls of golden light moving in different directions.

"So it has begun" He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu stood up from his spot as he stared at the golden ball of lights moving in different directions. Sighing, his fingers raked through his spikey hairs as he contemplated what to do. He can very well follow one of those lights and find the other Dragon Slayers or he can move towards the town where he was feeling massive magical energy coming from. It was not the thought that the slayers were alone worried him. Most of them could look after themselves. Well, except for Wendy, he thought.

Wendy was a cute, innocent, and naïve girl who could not hurt a fly even if she tried. It didn't help that Grandeeney taught her sky healing magic than the offensive magic.

"Well, she is more important to look for. I wouldn't want her to get hurt, after all" He whispered to himself as he took in a deep breath looking for her scent. Catching onto it, he willed his fire as he flew up and flown in the direction of her scent, landing in front of her. She was passed out in the middle of the deserted road like he might have been when he woke up in the forest.

Natsu sighed in relief to find her well, picking her up as he let her hands wrap around his neck. He took off yet again, backtracking as he reached the place he woke up before. He laid Wendy down on the ground, his hand tapping her cheek gently, "Wendy?" he called out as he tried to wake her up.

Wendy stirred slowly, her brows furrowing as she let out a small groan. Her eyes blinked as she opened them slowly to be greeted with the sight of the familiar olive eyes. "Natsu-nii!" she exclaimed as she moved to sit, looking around her, "Where are we? This is not where Grandeeney trains me. What's happening?" She questioned as she continued to look around in confusion.

Natsu sighed as he sat down beside her and stared up at the sky, "The dragons are gone, Wendy" he spoke softly, the winds rustling his hairs.

"G-Gone?" Wendy started to tear up as she heard those words.

"Don't be sad, Wendy. Do you know where they have gone, mmm?" Natsu questioned and watched as Wendy shook her head. Sighing, he asked the next question, "Do you know about Acnologia?"

Wendy shivered at the name, her hands wrapping around herself as she nodded, "The King of Dragons, Acnologia. The dragon of chaos. Ruthless and needs to be exterminated. That was what Grandeeney told me."

"Yes, while that is true, there is more to Acnologia than that." Natsu stood up as he dusted his pants, his hands behind his back as he stared at the clear blue sky. "Did you know that Acnologia was once a human? Just like us." He scoffed at that mentally, to call himself human. He was far from human.

"He was?" Wendy exclaimed in wonder.

"Years ago, dragons did not use to live in hiding as of now. They were as ferocious as they came, destroying nations with a single strike. Humans feared them and they had no attachment to the humans either. But then a voice started to rise among the dragons. The voice to live peacefully with the humans." Natsu smiled as he knew it was one of the Fire Dragon King that started it. Wendy was listening to the story attentively. Grandeeney had never told her such things. "And so the dragons were divided into two groups. One that wanted to live peacefully with the humans and one that wanted their extermination. Now, as easy as it might seem for a dragon to kill another, it was not that easy. And the ones that wanted to live peacefully with the human were lesser than the others. So the dragons thought to teach their magic to humans, giving them the powers to slay a dragon. That was how the Dragon Slayers came into existence"

Wendy listened enthralled with the story. This was the first time she had ever heard of how the Dragon Slayers came into existence and it intrigued her.

Natsu turned as he continued with a serious expression on his face, "The humans fought alongside the dragons and slaughtered many dragons in that era. Now, it was all well until Acnologia, a human was taught the dragon slayer magic."

"Acnologia was a human?!" Wendy shrieked.

"Yes, he was. He was a human just like us. When the dragons taught humans their magic, they never thought of the consequences. A Dragon Slayer who uses too much of his/her magic ends up turning into a dragon itself." Wendy stared at him in horror as the meaning of those words registered in her mind. "Among the many dragon slayers was a one who slew numerous dragons and bathed in their blood. The cruelest, the most feared. Acnologia. Even though he was originally a human, he became known as the King of the Dragons. The Black Dragon. The Dragon of Destruction. Acnologia."

"But… if we use too much of our magic, we will end up like him, Natsu-nii?"

"No, we will not, Wendy. The dragons figured out a way to prevent that, Wendy. Soul magic."

"Soul magic? But that is forbidden, Natsu-nii!" Wendy exclaimed.

"That it is. What they did was, they merged their soul with ours" Natsu gave her a teary smile, "We might never meet them again, Wendy, but they are always with us. Right here" His hand rested over his heart while he wiped his tears with his other hand. He scoffed at himself internally, wondering how Igneel managed to turn him, E.N.D., into a fucking emotional mess. He might never know.

"Grandeeney is here?" Wendy clutched the fabric of her dress over her heart and smiled wide at Natsu, "That means we are never apart!"

Natsu smiled at Wendy and then noticed someone with large magical power approaching them. Though the person hid most of his powers, Natsu can still feel the power radiating from whoever was walking in their direction. Cursing, he pushed Wendy behind him as he waited. He was greeted with the sight of an old man, about the height of Wendy as he walked towards them. The man was wearing what Natsu thought as 'funny' clothes.

The old man greeted the two and asked what they were doing there. Natsu looked back at the Wendy and then turned his head to stare at the old man, "We both just came here. We were looking forward to joining a guild. Are you a part of a guild, sir?" Natsu questioned politely.

"I am, yes. I am the master of Fairy Tail, Fiore's No. 1 guild" The old man exclaimed with pride. "Would you both like to join?"

"Can we, please?" Wendy spoke shyly from behind Natsu, her head still reeling from the story Natsu told her.

"Of course. I'm Master Makarov Dreyar."

"Natsu Dragneel, Fire Dragon Slayer," Natsu spoke quietly.

"Wendy Marvel. Sky Dragon Slayer" Wendy smiled brightly at the old man.

'It looks like I'm joining the guild faster than I thought, Igneel. Well, I do have other things to do. It won't hurt to earn some money.' Natsu thought as he smiled to himself, his thoughts wandering to a certain demon he longed to meet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fiore Kingdom Year X784**

It was a bright day in Earthland, especially in a large town called Hargeon. This town is widely known as a large port town that was located somewhere in the southern part of the Fiore near Magnolia.

Now, turning our attention towards the Hargeon's train station, where a train arrived from Magnolia. As soon as it stopped, a loud whistle signaling the passengers that the train had reached its final destination could be heard.

Inside the train, in one of the many compartments, you can find three individuals had just arrived at their destination. There was a small blue cat, what is actually an exceed, popularly known as the companion of the Dragon Lord Salamander…. Or not.

The blue cat was generally known to his guild members as 'Happy' and was currently munching on his fish happily. Outside the guild, it was strange for people to even name what he was other than a 'cat'.

Moving towards the next occupant of the compartment, there was an extremely beautiful and voluptuous woman. Upon her head was a white band which separated her dark purple hair, framing her bangs from her hair below the band. Worn on her forehead was a small circular symbol with a small dot on the inside and surrounded by several squares around the top. Her most noticeable features, however, were her sizeable breasts and her breathtaking heart-shaped face.

This woman was known to a select few people as Seilah; an Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartaros and its team: the Nine Demon Gates. Or rather, she was known as the part of Tartaros to a few people, most who had long since perished. Now, she was a proud member of Fairy Tail, Fiore's No. 1 Guild.

Moving on to the third occupant of the compartment, we are greeted with the sight of a pink-haired Fire Dragon Slayer. The young man of 5'11 height was neck length spiky pink hair was sleeping with his head in the lap of the bust Etherious, snoring softly. Gone was the small boy who joined the Fairy Tail a long time ago and was replaced by a handsome man, who was – frankly speaking? – was corrupted by Gildarts, the most pervert guy in the guild. He was quite the lady killer at present and his facial features attracted women to him like a bee to honey.

Seilah closed the book she was reading currently, her fingers caressing Natsu's head slowly. She smiled at Happy, the exceed, who was curled up in Natsu's lap and called out to him slowly, "Natsu-sama?"

Natsu stirred slowly as he blinked, rising from her lap slowly. His hand went around Happy, clutching him, not wanting him to fall. "Seilah? We there yet?" He questioned, becoming more aware of his surroundings with each passing second.

"Yes, Natsu-sama. We just reached." Seilah stood up from her seat, her hand moving below her breasts, pushing them up innocently.

Natsu turned to look at her, his eyes taking in her beauty before settling on her breasts and he smiles goofily. Standing up, he gathered their luggage and woke Happy up. "Let's go find this fake, Seilah. Happy." Natsu grinned as the three walked out of the train.

***Meanwhile***

A young blonde woman was talking to the store clerk of a magic shop. She had brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that was tied with a ribbon into a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of her hair loose. She wore a blue skirt with a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, held some sort of golden and silver keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. She completed her outfit with a pair of black, leather high heeled boots. Her name is Lucy Heartfilia.

"Eeeehhhh!? There's only one magic store in this town?" She questioned the shop owner, looking every bit shocked.

The shopkeeper nodded at the curvaceous blonde as he explained, "Yes… This town is more prosperous is fishing than magic, to begin with. Only less than 10% of the towns-people can use magic, so this store is mainly targeting traveling mages"

The blonde sighed, her hands on her hips as she looked around, "I think I've wasted my time."

"Please don't say that and have a look around" The shopkeeper spoke, his hands clapping and started to show her the new stock they got.

"I already have those" She grumbled and moved around the store when a key caught her eye, "Ahh! White Doggy!" She shrieked, his hands clapping as she jumped.

"That's not strong at all" The shopkeeper grumbled.

"It's okay, I've been looking around for it. How much is it?"

"20000 Jewels" The color drained from her face as she asked again.

"I said 20000 jewels"

She moved over to the counter, the zip of her top undone, exposing her large breasts to the shop owner, "I wonder how much it really is" She spoke in a sultry tone.

The same girl was then found moving on the road, or more like stomping as she mumbled, "Tch. He only gave me a 1000 Jewel discount. Is my sex appeal only worth 1000 jewels?!" She screamed.

Soon commotion can be heard around the town as girls were screaming, their hands waving as they ran towards a certain place. Lucy looked around as she wondered what the commotion was all about.

'Did you hear? _He _is in town!'

'Kyaah! It's Salamander-sama!'

'Ooohhh… he's popular!'

'He is a part of Fiore's No. 1 guild, Fairy Tail'

'He is so awesome! Did you know, he almost always completes his task with little to no damage?'

'Kyaah! Salamander-sama! Look this way'

Lucy got stars in her eyes as she heard the crowd and made her way towards the crowd of girls surrounding the mage. As she pushed her way in, she was greeted with the sight of a dark-blue haired guy. The girls all around her had hearts in their eyes as they cooed over him and she can heel her heart beating faster.

'Wh-Wh-Why is my heart beating so fast?!' Lucy questioned, her hands clutching the fabric of her top over her heart. 'What's happening to me?' She wondered as she felt her heart beating faster. 'Is this because he's a famous mage? Is that why my heart beating so fast?' Lucy wondered as he turned to look at her.

The spell was soon broken as she heard a shout of, "There you are, you fake!" Soon, a man stood in front of her, towering over her at a height of 5'11 with a cat resting on his shoulder that called out, 'Aye!'

Lucy's eyes budged out as she heard the cat speak.

"Fake? What are you talking about boy?" The mage questioned as the ladies raged around him, "Maybe you had not heard of me. I am the famous mage Salamander of Fairy Tail"

"Hooo? You are a mage for Fairy Tail, eh?" Natsu smirked, his head cocking to the side.

"Of course."

"Can I see your guild mark then, Mr. Fake?" Natsu glared at the man, his fists colliding with each other.

"M-My mark?" The man began to sweat and soon made his gateway by calling his carpet.

Natsu cursed as he saw the man escape and soon the ladies surrounding them went away one by one, the charm broken.

"Uh, excuse me?" Lucy approached the man slowly.

Natsu turned to look at the voluptuous blonde and smiled at her, "Hello"

"Uh… thank you for earlier." Lucy spoke shyly, her cheeks turning red, "You might not have noticed it but that man was using a charm that had been banned by the Council. Your arrival broke the charm. So, thank you"

"Ah.. that. It's no problem."

Seilah approached the duo from behind, her hands still below her breasts and pushing them up, "Natsu-sama, that man was Bora who has been going around using your name and the name of our guild. Why did you let him get away?" she questioned.

"I need to catch him in the act, Seilah. Just attacking any member of the society so suddenly will not leave a good impression of our guild." Natsu explained.

"Can I invite you to lunch for earlier?" Lucy offered with a smile.

***Later on in a restaurant***

"My name is Lucy. Nice to meet you!" introduced the blond with a smile. Natsu smiled back at her while he ate his meal and Seilah just nodded her head in acknowledgment.

And Happy was eating a fish like there was no tomorrow.

"I am Natsu Dragneel, this is Seilah and the blue cat is Happy." Responded Natsu.

"Say… you said you belonged to a guild. Which guild are you the members of?" Lucy questioned.

Natsu set his cutlery down and turned his shoulder showing her the mark of Fairy Tail, "We belong to Fairy Tail"

Lucy's eyes widened as the words registered in her mind, "But, why were you referring to the Salamander as 'fake'?"

"Oh, that's because he is a fake. Never saw him in the guild before." Natsu replied.

"You know… it had always been my dream to join Fairy Tail. They are such a famous guild! Fiore's No. 1!" Lucy exclaimed and started to dream about her being a part of Fairy Tail.

"Really? Come with us then. We accept almost everyone" Natsu grinned and Lucy grinned back at the trio.

"Meet us at the train station at 10, eh?" Natsu paid for his Seilah's and Happy's food and went off in search of the fake.

***Later at night***

Natsu and his two companions were leaning on a railing of a plateau and looking at the surrounding. That was when the heard the news of Salamander having a party on his boat.

As Natsu turned around, he saw the boat the ladies were pointing to and with a look to Happy, the two departed, leaving the demon behind.

Happy used his wings and flew towards the boat carrying Natsu with him. As Natsu landed on the boat, Happy floating behind him.

"We meet again, _fake_" Natsu cracked his knuckles as he stared at the mage menacingly. He turned around as he saw Lucy, "Hey Lucy! What are you doing here?"

"That man drugged me and got me here, Natsu!" She exclaimed.

Natsu clicked his tongue as he turned his stare at the fake. "Grab onto something, Lucy" Lucy gave him a dumb-founded look before she moved out and grabbed the railing of the boat.

Pulling out a pen, Natsu started to draw a series of complex symbols in mid-air. After finishing, he pushed the symbols forward and the boat began to shook and move towards the port at an alarming speed. Lucy shrieked while the Salamander and his goons stumbled and fell down while Happy carried Natsu and floated in mid-air.

"I'll ask again, are you really a member of Fairy Tail?" Natsu stood on top of the ship. Salamander scoffed and sent him men towards the Fire Mage.

Natsu tched as he extended his hand towards the goons, "**Fire Make: The rage of a Dragon**" he called out as a dragon made of fire shoot out of his hand, rendering his goons useless.

A goon behind the Salamander started to sweat as he saw the mark on Natsu's shoulder, "T-t-that m-m-mark, h-he is t-the r-real d-deal, B-Bora!"

"W-What?" Bora stuttered as he stepped back only to find his back to hit a hard chest.

"Yo!" Natsu called out before he punched the man, knocking the guy out.

"Yosh! Job done, minna!" Natsu grinned as he saw the knights approaching.

"Amazing as always, Natsu-sama." Commented the Goddess of the Chill Moon.

"Aye Sir! That's Natsu alright!" cheered Happy as he flew and landed on Natsu's head.

After handing the fake to the military, Natsu and the co. left Hargeon to their journey for Magnolia.

'I'm finally joining Fairy Tail! Look after me, mama!' Lucy thought as she stared at the starry sky.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, thanks for your reviews! So far, I have decided Seilah, Mirajane, Cana for the Harem. Not big, I know. Will add more if I feel up to it later. Enjoy the chapter.**

After handing over the fake to the Knights, Natsu and his friends decided to take the first train heading for Magnolia. Lucy was sitting in the opposite seat of Natsu and Seilah. She was practically glowing from joy. She was finally going to achieve her dream of joining Fairy Tail. She almost let out a shriek at that thought. She was really grateful for the opportunity Natsu and his friends have provided her. She turned to look at her soon-to-be guildmates and smiled widely.

Speaking of our lovely Dragon Slayer, he had decided to take a nap along with his 'son' Happy. He had his head resting on Seilah's lap who was petting his head oh-so-gently while Happy was sleeping on Natsu's stomach. Moving on to our lovely demon, she was happily reading an interesting human tale while she petted Natsu's head. Having the Dragon Slayer's head in her lap left her giddy with happiness. Of course, it was far below what she and her master used to do. She licked her lips and suppressed an urge to moan as the memories of their time, before her master had to leave, started to surface.

Lucy decided to break the silence as by asking a question that had been bothering her for quite some time now, "Seilah-san, what kind of magic does Natsu use?" she asked curiously.

"Natsu-sama's magic?" Seilah tilted her head as she looked at the soon-to-be member of their guild, "Natsu-sama is a Dragon Slayer, Lucy-san. He is a Fire Dragon Slayer" Seilah smiled down at Natsu as she continued, "Though most never survive to see his Fire Dragon Slayer magic"

"Never survive...?" Lucy questioned

"You might have seen Natsu-sama using some script magic when he brought the ship to the port, right?" Lucy nodded at that. "That was Dragon Glyph. It is an easy type of magic for the Dragons and Dragon Slayers to use. It does not require much magical power, though the language is hard to learn."

"So... he was taught it by his master?" Lucy questioned.

Seilah shook her head at that, "Natsu-sama's father taught him his magic. The basic fire magic he uses to deal with a small group of people is the Fire Make magic. It deals with turning your imagination into the fire, literally. We have an Ice-Make Mage in our guild too. Now, if some situation arises where Natsu-sama has to deal with a lot of enemies at the same time, he prefers to use Dragon Glyph. It's very simple magic. He simply writes what he wants to be done using the dragon symbols and pushes a little bit of his magic into it. It does what he writes. Many a time he had dealt with Dark Guilds by making them all fall asleep and tieing them up for delivering to the Rune Knights" Lucy gaped at that. It was a rather convenient method to deal with the Dark Guilds, she thought.

"Of course, it won't work if the opponent is stronger than the usual mage. Then he uses either his Fira Make Magic or his Dragon Slayer magic to deal with them." Seilah finished. 'Of course, no one in the guild knows the true extent of her master's powers. He had never revealed them after all,' Seilah thought with a small smile, 'Not to mention he is hiding his Etherious form from them.' She wondered how powerful would an opponent will be to have him unleash that.

"Ano, Seilah-san, I meant to ask what Dragon Slayer magic is?" Lucy hesitated as she looked at the boy sleeping in Seilah's lap in amazement.

"It's a Lost Magic, Natsu-sama is a Fire Dragon Slayer. The Magic grants the user various characteristics and traits typical of a Fire Dragon: lungs capable of spewing flames, scales that grant protection against fire, nails covered in flames and so on..." Seilah explained.

"Incredible!" Lucy stared at Natsu in awe.

***A few hours later***

The group finally arrived at Magnolia. As soon as they got off the train, Lucy immediately spotted the Fairy Tail guildhall as was towering over all the other buildings.

After a short walk, they stood in front it, "Are you ready Lucy?" Natsu grinned at her.

Lucy just stood there, nervous as hell, she was finally going to join the guild of her dreams and nodded at him meekly.

Natsu smirked wide and instead of opening the doors with his hand, he just kicked it making the blonde go wide-eyed. Seilah just shook her head behind the duo and let out a small sigh. "Natsu-sama, you should not go around breaking the door." She reprimanded him.

Her words fell on deaf ears as he was tackled soon enough by a brunette, a quite drunk brunette at that. His face buried in her large breasts as she continued to push his face closer to her chest. With much difficulty, he pushed his head back, his cheeks tainted as he stared at the brunette, "Cana!"

"Welcome back, Natsu! Let's have a drink together!" The woman hugging the Dragon Slayer shouted as she pulled the poor boy towards the table handing him a mug filled with beer.

Lucy blinked rapidly as Seilah mumbled, "Good grief, it starts." Turning towards the blonde, she wrapped her arms around Lucy's right arm and started to pull her in, "Come on, Lucy-san! Standing here like this won't make you a member of our guild."

Lucy was surprised at the events going around in the guild hall. Natsu was surrounded by a group of women. The brunette from earlier was holding her mug against his lips, making him drink more and more beer. Then there was a cute blue-haired girl who was smiling at him sweetly. The girl was holding on to a white cat who was looking at the happenings around the guild with an expression that clearly said she does not approve of it. Some of the male members of the guild were staring at Natsu with jealousy while all the others were involved in a full-grown brawl.

"Ara, and who are you?" the blonde turned and saw a slim young woman of below average height. She has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead.

She wore a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist.

"Mirajane Strauss!" Lucy exclaimed as she stared at the white-haired beauty in front of her, "Uhh... I am Lucy." she answered as her cheeks lightened.

"You seem to already know me." replied the eldest Strauss as she stared at the young blonde, "Are you here to join our guild?"

"Y-Yes" Lucy replied with a nervous smile.

"Oh, that's great! We'll have to talk to the Master." Mirajane smiled as she saw Lucy getting more nervous, "Don't worry. We accept almost everyone in the guild." she finished with a reassuring smile. Mira then turned towards Seilah as she asked, "How was the mission, Seilah-san?"

"You know how it goes, Mirajane-san. Natsu-sama took care of it rather easily. It was laughable how weak the fake was."

"Natsu-kun sure makes it seem easy, doesn't he, Seilah-san?" Mira giggled behind her hand as Seilah nodded.

Lucy continued to stare around in amazement as she saw Natsu being dragged off into the brawl by a guy in his underwear. She was sure she heard the shouts of 'Gray your clothes' and 'Bwaah! When did this happen?' Her eyes continued to widen as she saw the rowdy members of the guild throwing around the wooden furniture at each other as if it meant nothing. The people were flying everywhere and the tables were in pieces.

Lucy stood there looking in shock at the turn of the events, Mira giggled behind her hand while the blue-haired girl and her cat just sighed as they stood beside them.

"Don't you think we should stop them?" Lucy asked hesitantly.

"Oh, there is no need" Natsu answered as Lucy looked at him in shock and questioned, "When did you get here?!"

All the fighting mages were suddenly feeling an ominous presence as a giant shadow loomed over them. But they didn't have time to react as they were all flying by a huge arm.

**"You Damn Brats! I'm sick of seeing you fight every freaking day!" **a voice boomed all over the Guildhall.

Lucy looked up with a horrified expression on her face as a giant figure stood.

"Oh, you're here master" Mira spoke in joy, stunning the blonde.

"M-m-master?!" Lucy cried out in shock and then shrieked as the giant turned his gaze to her.

**"Oh? A new recruit, huh?"** the giant began to shrink until he became an extremely short, elderly man.

"Tiny!" Lucy exclaimed as she stared at the master of Fairy Tail while the elderly man laughed out loud.

Natsu laughed along with the older man as he threw his hand around Lucy's shoulder, "Let me introduce, Lucy. He is Makarov Dreyar, third master of Fairy Tail!" Lucy blushed as Natsu threw his hand around her shoulder.

"Nice to meet ya!" greeted the master with a huge grin before turning around and jumping only to hit his head before he recomposed himself and coughed in his fist.

"You have done it again, you idiots!" he shouted at them. He then moved to show them a stack of papers he was holding, "Look at this! The Council has sent them yet again! All the letters of the troubles or destruction you all made during your missions!"

"Gray!" he called the mage who was trying to find his clothes, "After you finished wiping out a smuggling organization you wandered in the city completely nude! Not just that, but you also stole a piece of dried underwear!"

"So, I should have just stayed naked?" Gray muttered only to be ignored.

"Elfman, you attacked the one you were supposed to escort!" shouted the old man.

"He said that men were all about education" replied the Strauss while showing his manly muscles.

The master sighed before continuing, "Cana! Stop charging the Council for your drinks!"

At that one, Natsu smiled and hugged the lush while smiling proudly, "Good job, Cana-chan! I'm so proud of you!" he grinned at patted her back making her giggle and blush.

"That's nothing to be proud of, you dragon!" screamed Makarov at the Fire Mage making the guild laugh. Makarov sighed in annoyance at the guild members, "You just keep getting me into troubles with those geezers!" Some looked down at that, "But screw the council!" the told before the stack of papers caught fire which dropped directly into Natsu's mouth.

"Listen! Any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason, right? Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power. It's a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic, one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It shall take over your being and pour over your soul! If all we do is worry about the rules, then our power will never progress. Don't let those blow-hards on the council scare you. Follow the path you believe in. Cause that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild number one!" he shouted and made their guild's signature symbol while the members followed, all pulling their hands up, smiling in joy.

Natsu gave a soft smile as he saw Lucy's eyes tear up in happiness before she raised her hand like everyone.

'Welcome to Fairy Tail, Lucy!' Natsu grinned.


End file.
